User talk:Diexilius
Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 19:35, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the When the Wind Howls page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:43, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:02, February 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Deletion Hey, I deleted your story as I didn't feel it was up to our Quality Standards. I have a variety of issues with it. For example, I dislike the writing style. It's difficult to describe, but it makes your story feel odd/awkward to read and distracts me from the plot itself. On the subject of the plot, it feels sort of forced and rushed. It's just event after event, with no reason for anything to happen. You need to spend more time describing the reasoning behind each thing and what it was like. The narrator doesn't really have any relatable features, so it's difficult to feel any sort of emotional attachment to him. In addition to this, we see know reason for the narrator to want to save his brother, he just does. Some parts are extremely unclear, for example, the ending. The whole thing needs more description for readers to understand what you mean by certain parts. The tense you are writing in is all over the place. One minute you'll be talking in the present tense, next you'll be talking in the past. The punctuation is wrong on multiple occasions, especially around speech. Sorry about the poor quality of this review, I'm kind of busy right now. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 18:03, February 5, 2015 (UTC) RE:A trial in heaven Hi diexilius,thanks for your review on my story,A trial in heaven.I didn`t even notice all of those plot holes,like peter`s father dying when peter was seven and then banishing him from the house at 16.I will have to revise the story completely before re-uploading it.You also said that you felt like the protoanist was too hate-able,becuase of the fact that he steals from people and does not care.I didn`t mean for it to be like that.I meant for him to really deep down,feel guilty for his actions.But the temptation was too strong.He also wanted to stick with kevin,his best friend.But going over the story,I see how you got that impression.But the problem is that I can`t take out him being a thief completely,becuase that is a major part of the story.Do you know any ways I can make him seem less like a greedy person?I would really appreciate a response,thanks again.Electrolord (talk) 03:17, June 8, 2015 (UTC) I'm so glad you liked my story The Gym Teacher I just wanted to let you know that I have a story nominated for Pasta of The Month right now Nightingale. It is rather tame compared to my other work; it is a period piece that takes place in a 1910 whorehouse. But I put a lot of research and love into it. Check it out if you get a chance. Catch you later, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 15:51, June 11, 2015 (UTC) This is NOT a contest part 2 Hey, I started a story about Mr Dupin, I'd love to see where you can take it. It's in a blog called This is NOT a contest part 2. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 15:56, June 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: The Dupin Files I guess it's over because it is no longer in the popular blogs so no one is going to see it and contribute. And, bro, of course it wasn't because of your contribution (which wasn't annoying at all). Thank you so much for adding to the story, I only wish more writers had chimed in. This is the second blog I have written like this, the first was the Cliche Pasta blog, where I started a story called The New Laptop and tried to get everyone to use all the worst creepypasta cliches but still write well and be as creative as possible. A lot more writers responded to that one (though it did eventually kind of peter out and devolve into silliness). Maybe people felt too shy to respond to this one because we were talking about well known members and administrators. I love the concept of exercising our writing skills by collaborating in this informal and goofy manner, where everyone is free to write what they want and take it anywhere they please. It was fun while it lasted, thanks so much for your contribution! Maybe I'll write another one in the future. If you ever decide to start one, message me and I'll be sure to contribute. Oh, yeah, what happened to your Vlad the Impaler story? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:02, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey, buddy, I just posted my entry in the Demon/Devil contest The Number of Darkness. I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:27, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Re Lawyer That was fucking funny as shit. Good one, bro. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:22, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Seasons Greetings, my friend! I trolled the ancient yule time carol: A Noel in Black. I think you're going to like it. Happy holidays! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:11, December 17, 2015 (UTC) BloodOrgy666.com Hey buddy! Happy New Year! I got a new one up. I went all out and made a video and created a webpage for it. Check it out: Daddy's Little Princess. Definitely one of my absolute bests. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:42, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Lel Yeah, yeah, sure. Why not? I'll work on it, mate. Don't be too shy. RuckusQuantum 13:35, April 8, 2016 (UTC) You can thank me later ;) RuckusQuantum 14:04, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thank you for the kind words. Yeah, I hope everything gets straightened out soon and I can get back to helping out a bit more around here. I've actually had a few stories on here but I tend to put them up and then take them down because I usually don't care much for what I write. If I remember correctly, you're one of the few that actually read my misanthropic monologue, so thanks for that (I know it was a bit out there). I may put it back up some day, who knows. Anyway, if you ever need anything, my talk page is always open. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 18:50, April 10, 2016 (UTC) RE Wat Up? Hey there, good buddy. Not too much is up. Thanks for asking. I'm glad you liked Bubblegum Cigarettes. I guess that's my version of a tender coming of age story. He-he-he. That and The Gym Teacher. Well, it's a beautiful spring and we've been working hard. The sweet peas and cabbage are ready for harvest, the lilacs and roses are all in bloom, bees are buzzing, birds are chirping, the hills are a shimmering green, and I'm just imagining that first ripe tomato of summer as I dig into the fresh tilled earth: black, crumbly, and crawling with worms. Ah, makes you want to go out in the garden and have a good old fashioned blood orgy, I tell 'ya. I'm reading Louise Erdrich's newest novel LaRose and writing a review for it. I'll send you a link to the review when it's up. How have you been? Read any good books? Seen any good movies? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:01, May 23, 2016 (UTC) I know what you mean about Hellraiser. It just doesn't seem to stand the test of time and gets cheesier and cheesier as time slips by. My favorite classic horror movies are The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (a true work of art), Wes Craven's The Hills Have Eyes (as disturbing and horrific as it was forty years ago), Slither (a fun romp that manages to touch upon nearly all genres of horror), An American Werewolf in London, John Carpenter's The Thing, The Howling, House of a Thousand Corpses and The Devil's Rejects. What do you think of these gore soaked gems? Hey, buddy, that book review I was telling you about just got published. Here's the link if you want to check it out: Book Review: LaRose by Louise Erdrich. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:16, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Important update regarding Tiololo I know you were worried about Lucas, so please check the blog for the latest update. Thanks. Tiaxn (talk) 19:35, July 4, 2016 (UTC)